Ra var me?
by Lebrassca
Summary: Hibari Kyoya no comprendía nada acerca de su existencia, y ni su propio creador -el cual odiaba- podría decirle algo acerca de ello. El azabache, libre, solitario y mágicamente extraño, se cruza con la vida de Dino Cavallone, quién no esta dispuesto a dejarlo caer. D18 / Three-shot.
1. ¿Quién soy?

Ra Var Me?: ¿Qué soy?

Un larguito three-shot de D18, mi pareja favorita por más tiempo que pase. Vuelvo con introspecciones extrañas, ojalá les gusten en esta historia.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (creo que todos sabemos que son de Akira Amano) tampoco hay ganas ni intenciones de ganar dinero con esto.

Sin más… disfruten.

* * *

Cuando Kyoya abrió los ojos por primera vez, solo vio blanco. El resplandor enceguecedor acudió a sus pupilas casi de inmediato y tuvo que cerrar, a causa del escozor, lo que luego conocería como párpados.

Duro en la suave oscuridad tenue hasta que sintió algo de fricción, acompañada de una sensación desconocida que al paso rápido erizaba su… ¿Acaso él conocía ese dialecto? Como decirlo; él no entendía. Hasta hace poco era uno con la nada y ahora era algo. Se sentía ajeno.

Así fue como Hibari Kyoya, nombre impuesto por su creador, en poco sintió la molestia y la luz, el calor y el frio, la confusión y ahora mismo, la frustración del no saber.

Estaba perdido, se notaba en él recién adquirido iris humano, que inspeccionaba en la lejanía del cosmos. Esto no le gusto al fabricante que, principiante en aquél arte, comprendía la inconexión del otro, pero no le parecía lo adecuado para con él. Ante todo, era él su creador, su dios.

"Rva" (Ocho) – Brotó de los nuevos y níveos labios tibios, sorprendiendo al hablante con su propia voz. Kyoya, entre más tiempo pasaba, menos entendía. Volteo la mirada hacia abajo, pues la luz comenzaba a molestarle de nuevo. Vio unas formaciones largas con un extremo de donde salían otras ramas algo mucho más cortas y delgadas (sus brazos y piernas).

Empezó a mover las ramificaciones –"Me maqvs…" (Tengo)- Una a una, lentamente – "Erti… ori… sami… otchi… khuti. Khuti. Ara ¡Rva! Rva" (Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco. Cinco. No ¡Ocho! Ocho)- Se tomó los brazos con fuerza, casi jalándoselos, causando heridas al enterrarse las uñas. Sentía algo horrible al hacerlo, un algo que no entendía, pero era indiscutiblemente mortífero.

Experimentaba el dolor.

La pequeña fricción de la mano sutilmente posada sobre el hombro se volvió un agarre violento en forma de tijera, alertando a Kyoya, quien dejó de machacarse los antebrazos, y de mirar hacia abajo y hacia el frente, y de pensar incongruencias y de frustrarse. Tan solo por un segundo, cuando viró hacia la izquierda, observando un ente de ojos distintos, con su ramificación posada dolorosamente en su entidad apretando.

Esto se llama dolor- Mencionó en su idioma natal, a lo que su creación entendió, sin saber cómo –Tu eres Hibari Kyoya- Mencionó con un aire algo sarcástico en la última silaba.

"Ver gavige" (No comprendo)- Trastocó con voz fuerte, para nada común en una nueva entidad, el bicolor se sonrió.

"T'k'veni Hibari Kyoya" (Tu eres Hibari Kyoya)- Dirigió con voz convencida en el idioma original de su invención, a lo cual el nuevo espécimen decidió que ese sería su nombre.

"Me Hibari Kyoya var" (Soy Hibari Kyoya)- Hay fue que el otro soltó su ceñido agarre del hombro del otro- Dolor "ara"-

Cierto, el dolor se ha ido- Se aleja unos pasos de él, presentándole una cosa circular brillante y platinada, que pone delante de sí, Kyoya la mira con detenimiento. Era un espejo – "T'k'veni" (tu eres - eres tú)-

Los grises ojos fieros y la piel blanca, rodeada aun en la parte de las extremidades inferiores por la inmaculada nieve de donde provenía, le dieron la bienvenida. Unas formaciones salían de su cabeza, oscuras; eran sus delgados cabellos negros, largos por un lado y cortos por el otro. Su altura era considerable, había notado que estaba bastante lejos del piso desde que miró abajo antes, pero ahora notaba que era sostenido por las formaciones musculosas.

Delicado, frio, incomprensible y muy bien proporcionado, el mago estaba rebosante de orgullo por su trabajo, igualito al hombre en la foto de su tío, quitando los bellos cabellos ónix.

Mientras Hibari se analizaba detalladamente, no pudo evitar definir varias similitudes entre él y el que sostenía el espejo. El color de la piel, la altura sobre el piso, la formación redonda arriba (rostro) con el triángulo a la mitad y los dos óvalos blancos, que, aunque con diferentes círculos más pequeños dentro, eran semejantes; la abertura debajo del triangulo era idéntica. La anchura del medio con largas extremidades y sus ramificaciones, y luego las más largas aun, que llevan hasta el suelo. Notó que el otro llevaba cosas colgando y colores tapando varias partes de su anatomía, extrañándose, también vio una formación cilíndrica en medio de sus piernas y una capa fría transparente encerrándole los pies (lo que le conectaba directamente al suelo), que al mover uno de estos fue agrietándose.

"Ra aris es?" (¿Qué es esto?)- Mencionó refiriéndose a todo lo visto, al frio paraje blanco donde se encontraban, a su condición, a su cuerpo, a sus preguntas, a sus sentimientos, a sus sensaciones, a su vista, a su nada, al cosmos, a su vida. Dirigía la pregunta al extraño creyendo que él podía responder todas sus incógnitas contenidas, a ese desconocido tal como lo era todo.

Eres tú y el mundo- Hibari Kyoya abrió los ojos gigantemente, sintiendo estupefacción por primera vez, y una de las pocas que vendrían, denotándose existente, vivo, y atormentado. Seguía sin entender – Eres tú en el mundo, como uno-

"Erti" (Uno)- Murmuro consternado, ya sin los ojos abiertos, moviendo sus pies circularmente, rompiendo la capa interna de hielo – "Ra khar?" (¿Que eres?)- Golpeo a su acompañante con la contundencia de su mirada veloz y tremenda, recién abierta y arrogante, en su cuerpo. Los ojos grises detallándole sin miedo y con exigencia.

Rokudo se quedó callado un momento, pues no creyó que su creación le preguntara eso alguna vez y menos en medio de su nacimiento. Retomó la calma en pocos segundos - "Me var t'k'veni ghmert'i" (Soy tu dios)- Dijo, pues en el dialecto antiguo de Hibari, no existía la palabra creador, siendo esa palabra, para él, la más cercana a su identidad ¡Acababa de crear vida! ¡Su magia era única en especie! ¡El azabache era su obra! –"Me var ghmert'i" (Soy dios)- Mencionó ya con voz autoritaria, alzando la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa sardónica, quitando el ovalado espejo de la vista de Hibari, poniéndolo en su mano derecha enguantada.

Fue ahí cuando Hibari Kyoya demostró su, no aun descubierta, libertad. Aquel, tan parecido a él, tan cercano y ajeno. Era imposible que fuera su ¿dios? Aquel concepto, aun incomprendido en su dialecto, le resultaba extraño, pues eso le condicionaba y se negaba rotundamente a que aquello pasara, en su nada no tenia condiciones, aquí no quería tenerlas. No lo permitiría.

"Ara erti. Rva" (No uno. Ocho)- Mencionó con una sonrisa mortífera, y con los ojos en llamas. Dejando frio al otro, que no le entendía, acaso ¿Decía que tenía 8 dioses? Eso era imposible, más cuando Hibari le veía como un igual, no como su creador.

En el paraje nevado de aquellas montañas, Rokudo se dio cuenta de que había fallado con su primer espécimen, confirmándolo, cuando sonó el crujir del cristal.

Kyoya había roto la cárcel helada de sus pies.

A sí mismo, Rokudo Mukuro se prometió no abandonar la causa de su creación necesitada de aprendizaje, al verla caer al suelo sin poder dar el primer paso.

Mientras Hibari Kyoya, juro su independencia, aun en el suelo, con los pies congelados.

* * *

Bien ¡Este es el comienzo! Se que no parece un D18, pero lo será. En una semana o dos subiré el segundo. Ya lo tengo hecho y subido en Amor Yaoi.

No es un dialecto muy antiguo, es un georgiano básico y con errores, pero no quería inventar frases en un idioma inventado (redundancia). Por otro lado, la palabra creador si debe existir en ese dialecto pero era necesaria esa confusión para darle a la trama el giro esperado.


	2. Cruce

Me demore eones en hacer esto. Enserio, después de avanzar poco a poco cada tres meses. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

Cuando el sol golpeo la ventana, pálido, y se coló por la rendija entre las cortinas grises, Mukuro sintió como sus ojos picaban ante la luz y el enojo que ya tenía se volvió cólera, en crecimiento. El pequeño incordio le observaba desde el rabillo del ojo, aguantando una risita sarcástica. Esa piña era tan idiota que ni se había dado cuenta de que las esferas de vidrio ya estaban en perfecto estado, reparadas por el mismo hace horas. Kyoya, ser creado de por la hechicería (por ende, usuario de la _magia_ que se forjaba en él), insufrible y maldadoso, era lo peor que le podía haber pasado a su piña creadora, Rokudo –quien aun botaba chispas por los ojos y rompía vidrios con su furia- el cual ni se imagino lo que se vendría encima con la creación de esa ave de hielo.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a quebrarlas?! ¡Tienen siglos! ¡Son puertas al otro mundo! ¡No conseguiré otras!- Rokudo se dirigió ahora si al susodicho, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y jalándole hacia adelante, a lo cual Hibari le miro desafiante y se soltó de manera brusca. Ya se iban a ir a los golpes.

Dijo que probara mi habilidad con algo. Escogí y las triture. Así de simple- Aclaró Kyoya a un palmo de distancia, a lo cual Mukuro se puso rojo de la ira e intento asestarle un golpe al rostro que el otro, obviamente, esquivó.

Las dos esferas de vidrio, recompuestas, estaban escondidas detrás de las cortinas índigo que llevaban a la sala de "encantamientos" –Já- de la piña, quietecitas en el suelo gracias al control férreo que Hibari mantenía con su mirada. El hechicero decidió tomar un espray de su chaqueta y dispararlo hacia el pelinegro. Era un atomizador de VX.

A los pocos segundos Kyoya estaba retorciéndose en el suelo sufriendo contracciones severas, aun así y por pleno orgullo sin gritar, solo soltando gemidos quedos y demasiada saliva. Dolía mucho, sentía como sus músculos no le respondían y se quedaba sin aire. El cerebro se le inflaba y su estomago le devolvía la comida, sus manos ya no le podían sostener y caía irremediablemente al suelo, por poco encima de su propio vomito.

Ba-Bastahhr-do- Sorbía el aire por su boca de forma fuerte, le ardían los ojos y su visión se tornaba turbia. Paro de temblar y se quedo quieto, rígido. Con la mirada fúrica. Tal vez demasiado tiempo, horas.

Ya cuando el muchacho estaba muerto. Mukuro lo tomo en sus brazos y acaricio el lado del rostro que no estaba sucio. Arrepintiéndose por su acción y dándole una cachetada débil. Se lo llevo a la habitación, acostándolo en la cama de forma ruda.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que matarte para que aprendas, ave tonta?- Tomó un trapo y le limpió la cara. Deslizo la ropa, botándola al suelo y tomando una hakama del armario, prensándola en el cuerpo contrario - No me desharé de ti, no te daré ese placer- Salió del cuarto. Kyoya despertaría en algunos días, temblando, y la próxima semana ya podría estar en pie de nuevo.

Mukuro vio las esferas rodando y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

Que el chico le hiciera pender los escrúpulos de tan sencilla manera no era sano, pero que él gustara de verle sometido bajo su yugo era simplemente catastrófico. Primero, porque Hibari Kyoya nunca sedería ante sus caprichos, y segundo, porque el ave era una criatura mágica, con piel de hombre sí, pero mágica después de todo.

Y él era un humano.

Hibari pertenecería siempre a un mundo en el cual él también estaba, pero no veía y tampoco podría integrar. Nunca. Por más que quisiese.

Esas preciosas esferas reconstruidas por la magia de la vida se lo recuerdan.

* * *

Kyoya despertó por el frio del ambiente y –como cada vez que ese bastardo le mataba- no paraba de temblar. Estaba usando el traje verde de faldón grisáceo, un bello hakama, que sin embargo a él le traía sin cuidado. Estiro los brazos y las piernas, cerrando los ojos, para intentar aplacar un poco los temblores. Era una técnica que había aprendido después de bastantes descensos y funcionaba, no del todo, pero sí lo necesario.

Respirando calmadamente, maquinaba el plan para quitarle ese tubito del mal a la piña, aun recordaba la lucha anterior, todo por unas estúpidas bolas que rompió. Debería robárselas para darle una lección a esa fruta; si, definitivamente lo haría.

Suspiro. Se aburría mucho. No por la situación en la que ahora mismo se encontraba, sino de estar en ese estúpido paraje en las montañas donde nada interesante había.

No había mayor escarnio que aquel que sufría desde su "nacimiento". Encerrarlo en esa casucha, lejos de todo, solo con la vista diaria de las cuatro paredes blancas, el espejo brillante, la cortina índigo del cuarto de Rokudo y al mismo, completo incordio; sólo para terminar en una puerta de madera cerrada, las ventanas selladas y el ambiente siempre blanco y frio de afuera. Recordaba las pocas veces que había salido, pero afuera nada era de su agrado. Al menos no lo que estaba adentro de la barrera de contención mágica. Pues todo permanecía igual, siquiera el viento corría o crecía algo en la tierra. Nieve era lo único ahí, lo visible, aunque sinceramente, había algo mas…extravagante en medio de la palidez, la tenue sombra del sol.

Hibari tenía un objetivo, o tal vez no, eso no podía considerarse así. Más bien era un desafío, uno largo y extraño. Imaginado por su cabeza repleta de libros prohibidos que Mukuro nunca le había permitido leer, razón por la había hecho lo propio, tremendamente inapetente. Desencadenando una fuerza no esperada.

Aquel acto de rebeldía se volvió en su contra cuando la nunca llamada curiosidad le embriago. Aprendió solo dos cosas importantes de esos cientos de libros: 1. Los humanos son arrogantes y acomplejados, además de sentimentales. 2. El conocimiento guardado dentro del alma humana no es la realidad, ella está reservada únicamente al mundo.

Saberes disimiles entre sí, pero que le dieron la llave de la caja de pandora. Fue desde ese momento que las peleas a puños entre él y la piña empezaron; el pelinegro ya no estaba dispuesto a torturar a su creador solo para bajarle los aires de grandeza, pues estaba colérico. Deseaba su emancipación. Coste decir que Mukuro no se tomaba nada bien los ataques de liberación que a veces le daban a la alondra, de ahí que le matara tan seguido incluso por cosas mínimas.

Podríamos creer que la supuesta ruptura de las esferas fue un berrinche mal enfrentado, aunque sabiendo que esas eran componente fundamental de los hechizos de resurrección y vida tiene sentido la reacción del peli-índigo. Para Rokudo, harto ya de tanta desobediencia, la destrucción de éstas por parte de Kyoya fue como un balde de ácido al rostro. Pero ¿Qué tiene relación tienen las luchas con lo aprendido por el ave? ¿Cuál es su desafío?

Simple, Hibari se dio cuenta de que su "creador" lo estaba humanizando. Su alma no era humana, el debería poder conocer la verdad ¿no? Entonces el hecho de que ya ni su mente, ni el mundo comprendía debía ser falso ¿cierto? En vez de encontrar respuestas estaba perdiendo el tiempo en semejante sitio, mientras se volvía más arrogante, tenía aun más preguntas y complicaciones, empezaban a despertar sentimientos flameantes.

El no deseaba sentir. No quería nada por parte de los hombres y mírenlo, divagando entre sus cavilaciones. Temblando de ira y con el orgullo ardiendo sin mínimo esbozo de contención. Para peor mal, sin la presencia del mundo original del cual provenía, el que debería conocer al derecho y al revés.

Mukuro ya lo había _humanizado_. Kyoya solo quería ir contra corriente de algo ya hecho, su deseo era recuperar su esencia no terrenal. Al menos en teoría, pues por ahora deseaba partirle la cara a la piña y salir de esa nieve tortuosa.

El desafío de Hibari era alcanzar con las manos esa sombra tenue del sol.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas hasta que pudo levantarse. En todo ese tiempo la piña no le había ido a molestar, para su bienestar. Fue al salir de la habitación y recorrer la instancia que se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Tal vez desde hace varios días, Hibari sonrió. Tomo uno de los libros de hechicería de la piña y comenzó a hacer círculos concéntricos en el área que delimitaba la casa. Varios años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que Rokudo dejaba la casa. Esperaba que esta vez fuera por largo tiempo y alcanzara a terminar el conjuro.

Desde esa misma noche la barrera de contención empezó a adelgazar.

* * *

Los días nevados pasaron terriblemente rápido para el pelinegro, encerrado aun en la casa sola (ya habían pasado varias decenas de horas) sentía como adentro todo corría fugaz ante sus ojos, libros, encantamientos, armas químicas. Pero afuera los cambios seguían siendo mínimos, imperceptibles. Para cualquiera menos él, claro. Aunque aquellas transformaciones le traían sin cuidado, la única importante era la que había puesto en acción por su propia mano.

La deformación del campo que limitaba su "hogar" –si es que podía llamar así a la casucha donde vivía- lejos de la verdadera dimensión ya era tan débil que podía pasar, perfectamente, por una delgada capa fría, la cual sedería ante el mínimo golpe de alguno de sus dedos. Efectivamente, el tiempo fue lo único que su magia necesito para deshacerse del encierro.

Espero hasta el medio día, pues el frio no era tan penetrante a esa hora, y salió. Del cuarto, de la casa, del campo mágico, del bosque y de la nieve total. Camino muchísimo, ataviado tan solo con Yukata y gabardina, además del par de zapatos y la bufanda violeta de estampado. No tenía dinero, ni rumbo alguno. Tampoco afán. Simplemente estaba conociendo aquellas cosas que _antes_ le habían privado, de tal forma, que el ver, detestar y actuar habían sido sus filosofías de vida hasta _ahora_. Esperaba que mientras diera más y más pasos, llegara mayor información y menos emociones.

Fue cuando llego a la zona de largo verde e intenso sol, con insufribles manchas color rosa-pálido en las copas de los arboles, que decidió detener las piernas y descansar. Aunque decir esto es un eufemismo. La verdad fue que Hibari se lanzó a los brazos de Morfeo sólo cuando tuvo una cascada de agua humeante bajo sus pies, y así como el dios lo recibió, la espuma también le dio la bienvenida cuando se lanzo semejante a una foca a la mar, de cabeza.

Le encanto. Habían pasado al menos sesenta y cinco lunas.

* * *

Dino era un hábil comerciante de mercancía oriental. Dígase, especias, telas, armas, arte, cualquier cosa que fuera buen negocio. Su frugalidad le daba suficiente albedrío como para escoger por si mismo que vender y que no. Igual que en todos los aspectos de su vida, su voluntad el mayor juez era.

Su padre había sido un importantísimo banquero en las zonas altas. Por lo que tenía bastantes bienes, entre los cuales figuraba una casona victoriana con alrededores incluidos. Donde, de manera extraña, odiaba quedarse.

Entre sus viajes a oriente pasaba la mayoría de sus días. Era al volver, durante la primera semana más o menos, que paseaba por las largas praderas de su herencia paterna.

Entre sus amigos le conocían por ser, además de Casanova, un tipo con nervios de acero. Casi nada podía dejarle malparado. Lastimosamente, en ese pequeño rango de cosas que le desubicaban el mundo y lo dejaban totalmente desprotegido a las dudas, estaba situada la persona dentro de la laguna, si es que no era un muerto ya.

Dino no esperaba ver a un muchacho casi translucido en medio del agua. Tal vez por eso fue que se demoro tanto en reaccionar para sacarle, quien sabe. El chico, quien flotaba boca arriba –gracias al cielo- con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo, dormía. Pero Cavallone no tenía porque saberlo. Él estaba seguro que el agua estaba helada, así que una de dos, o el pelinegro estaba inconsciente por la hipotermia, o ya había pasado a la otra vida. Basta decir que Dino se asusto, no quería que le culparan de asesinato.

Mientras llamaba a sus hombres a gritos, el rubio pensaba en cómo y por qué el muchacho estaría precisamente en la laguna de _su_ propiedad. Era técnicamente imposible que entrase por sus tierras, colmadas de hombres armados y perros rabiosos. La única opción era "el paso al limbo" la cascada ubicada a algunos kilómetros de la casona, titulada así precisamente debido a la probabilidad casi segura de que si saltabas te morías. Claro, cuando se lanzó a nadar para agarrar al supuesto muerto y vio que el otro aun respiraba, supo que la ley natural no aplicaba a aquel personaje.

Teniéndolo en brazos se dio cuenta que el chico estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto, que le transmitió calma. Los rasgos asiáticos se enmarcaban en el rostro pacifico, bastante bello a decir verdad.

Dino sonrió, con obvia razón. La búsqueda de belleza era el motor de vida de miles de italianos, él estaba incluido por mucho en ese grupo. Pues el rubio además de comerciante, era un pintor empedernido.

Ya con el chico en tierra, mientras él sacaba los lienzos y el caballete, dio órdenes a sus hombres para asentar al susodicho temporalmente en la casona apenas acabara los primeros retazos de la pintura. Sus hombres no dudaron el por qué al ver que el muchacho era oriental.

* * *

Cuando Kyoya despertó, a causa de los fuertes rayos del sol en su rostro, no pudo evitar gimotear. Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de algo importante: Un hombre rubio lo miraba con demasiada atención, a pocos centimetros de distancia.

¿Que demoni... -

¡Ya despertaste! No sabes cuanto me alegra. Digo, un gusto - Dino se sonrojó un poco, tan solo un _poco_ , por ser atrapado con "las manos en la masa".

¿Quién eres y qué quieres? - No obstante, Hibari no entendía ni le interesaba saber porque el otro tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Cavallone soltó un respingo, sorprendido -cada vez más- por el pelinegro.

Eres bastante directo ¿no? - Silencio - Me llamo Dino, Cavallone Dino, y por ahora no quiero nada relacionado contigo. Más bien, yo quisiera saber que haces aquí-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Caballo-

¿Caballo? Ah... Quien lo diria, incluso un muchacho desconocido me relaciona con ese animal- El rubio rio un poco, realmente divertido y hasta alagado, y aunque Kyoya no entendiera el gesto detras de esa risa, se vio gustando de escucharla.

¿Acaso no te gustan los equinos, rubio? - Pregunto medio extrañado, medio curisoso. Después de todo, el hombre frente a él es el primer humano a parte de Rokudo que ve en persona.

No te confundas. Yo los amo con mi vida, incluso tengo un establo aquí. Y ya te dije que me llamo Dino - El susodicho lo veía sin expresión, Cavallone solo suspiró.

No me importa como te llames -

Pues sabes, yo desearía saber tu nombre - Los ojos de borrego, la táctica que el rubio utilizaba para conquistar chicas difíciles, estaba siendo dirigida inclementemente hacia Hibari. Él solo fruncio el ceño, no deseaba contarle nada a ese caballo rubio, pero tampoco había peligro en hacerlo. Además, esa mirada le enojaba (o mas bien, le trituraba los nervios). Pasaron varios minutos.

Hibari Kyoya -

Entonces, Kyoya ¿Eres japones? O tal vez coreano. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Al parecer tenias los pies muy lastimados, aunque ya fueron tratados por mis hombres ¿Cómo te siente...-

Cállate. No pienso responderte nada - Dino hizo un puchero - Dijiste que tenías un establo aquí - La mirada seria de Hibari parecia impenetrable, pero un brillo, de menos de un segundo, invadió los orbes platas al decir establo.

Si. ¿Deseas verlo? -

Vamos, _Haneuma_ -

Ese apodo, Haneuma. Al parecer su invitado no diría su nombre, pero ese sobrenombre, en particular, gusto mucho a Dino.

* * *

Después de tres días de caminata, equitación y uno que otro alimento, Dino podía jurar que su invitado tenía una cierta predilección por los animales. Luego de ir al establo, donde Scuderia, su corcel, se vio más alegre con el pelinegro que con su dueño -lo cual extraño aún más al Cavallone- fueron hacia los alrededores de la laguna. El rubio pensaba mostrarle la unión lejana que tenía con la cascada, pero al parecer el pelinegro tuvo otros planes.

 _Midori tanabiku namimori no-_

Otros planes relacionados con apoderarse de un pollo volador, o lo que fuera que ese animal fuese, y enseñarle canciones japonesas.

La que más gustaba al pollo, y al mismo Hibari, era precisamente esa, un himno de una escuela rural. Cabe destacar que todas las canciones se las había enseñado él, Dino Cavallone, o más bien, estaban en un librillo que le dio al pelinegro el mismo día que despertó.

Hibari ahora mismo estaba sentado, viendo el horizonte con el pasto debajo de él y sus manos. _Hibird,_ nombre dado por el rubio, estaba revoloteando por los alrededores cantando. Sus hombres… estaban suspirando por el comportamiento del que ellos llamaban jefe, con todo el respeto que eso conllevaba.

Una sola pregunta recorría sus mentes "¿Por qué nuestro jefecito se esconde detrás de unos matorrales a espiar?"

Dino mismo admitía que no estaba orgulloso de su comportamiento, pero ¡Era por un bien mayor! O eso se decía a sí mismo.

Resulta y pasa que, para su tristeza, Kyoya odiaba verle pintando. Más específicamente, odiaba verle pintar su rostro. Detestaba verlo a pocos metros de distancia, con su mirada escrutando dentro de su ser, dibujando atentamente. Aborrecía quedarse rígido, y ver el resultado final: Un cuadro suyo, casi exacto.

No obstante, Kyoya realmente enardecía al pillarse a sí mismo analizando cada rasgo de su pintor. Sus hoyuelos profundos, los tersos labios y la piel tostada. Los ojos cálidos color chocolate, y la manzana de Adán. El cabello, rubio color sol.

En fin, solo era que Hibari se atrapara viendo a Cavallone para que mandara todo por el caño, parándose abruptamente para ir a golpearlo.

Un pequeño detalle más, Dino solo había acabado un retaso del pelinegro, nunca pudo terminar un cuadro al óleo en perfectos colores, pues era perfeccionista y buscaba que estos concordaran cuasi exactamente con el otro. Algo imposible cuando éste ya estaba amenazando contra su vida.

Por lo tanto, Dino decidió, "inteligentemente", esconderse detrás de un matorral con todo y caballete. Ya había permanecido un par de horas así, terminando su obra, a punto de empezar con los colores del paisaje superior.

Dino no podía evitar pensar, mientras pintaba, que Kyoya era realmente hermoso. Parecía esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel, aunque claro, menos musculoso y más andrógino.

Tal vez, y solo era una suposición, Hibari Kyoya si hubiera sido creado a conciencia. Rio por ese pensamiento.

Si fuera así, estaría agradecido con su creador toda la vida, pues el pelinegro era una verdadera obra de arte, una bellísima invención. Fría, orgullosa y cortante, con carácter. Verdaderamente sublime.

Enserio, a veces me sobrepaso con la cursilería –

Ya era hora de que lo entendieses, _Haneuma_ – La voz detrás de él, _sublimemente_ mortal, le hizo voltear la cabeza lentamente.

Eh… hola Kyoya ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

…-

Ese silencio, y la mirada platinada hacia su cuadro, lo hicieron tragar seco. En poco tiempo, la mirada paso a su persona, desnudándole el alma.

Has lo que quieras – Kyoya se fue, retrocedió. Busco el mismo punto donde estaba anteriormente recostado y guardando la posición que había visto pintada, se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Las manos en la misma posición y los ojos sobre el horizonte.

Acaso ¿Kyoya le estaba permitiendo pintarle?

* * *

Fue al segundo mes cuando, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, Hibari decidió salir a fuera, en piyama y descalzo. Dino estaba durmiendo, pues en algunos días saldría a traer mercancía de Camboya. No obstante, con ayuda de un fuerte trueno que le despertó, pudo dilucidar la delgada figura empapada que caminaba lentamente.

Basta decir que no pudo abrir más los ojos y que su boca se curvó en una perfecta o.

No temió en ponerse unas pantuflas e ir corriendo rápidamente por el otro, quien, por su estupefacción anterior, ya estaba bastante lejos. Específicamente, adentrándose a un pequeño laberinto.

¡Kyoya! ¡KYOYA!-

Sus hombres escucharon los gritos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, el aludido y su jefe estaban adentro del laberinto. Al ser tan tarde, sin ningún tipo de luz ni protección contra la lluvia, decidieron esperarlos a ambos.

¡Kyoya! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vuelve! – Dino lo había perdido de vista, parecía que no quería escucharle ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Ni siquiera debía preocuparse por él! Pero… pero no podía dejarle solo, eso sería algo malo.

Seguía corriendo, con los pulmones en la boca. Fue cuando llego al centro que vio al pelinegro del otro lado. Estaba todo empapado, con la misma cara neutra que normalmente mantenía, pero sus ojos brillaban, parecía feliz.

Kyoya – Él lo vio, mas no se movió de ahí, Dino se le acercaba sonriendo.

Fue algo rápido, una fuerte luz blanca les cegó. Un milisegundo antes, Dino pudo ver los ojos de Hibari abrirse en temor. Un rayo.

La luz se deformó, en algo menos de un nanosegundo. El rayo, aunque Dino no podía verlo por la luz que le embriagaba, tomó forma totalmente horizontal, dando hacia unos árboles varios metros más allá.

Algo lo había desviado de su objetivo original, el gran árbol al centro del laberinto.

Cuando Dino abrió los ojos, quedo estupefacto. No tenía ni un rasguño, pero él había visto como esa luz estaba encima de él ¡Que había pasado! ¡Debió haber muerto electrificado!

Fue en ese momento que vio a Kyoya con preocupación ¿No pudo ser él, cierto? La mirada que el otro le devolvió fue efímera, cansada pero aliviada.

Dino no alcanzo a tomar al otro antes de que se desplomara.

Mientras el rubio lo llevaba a cuestas, cargándolo estilo princesa, no pudo evitar mirarle con confusión. El cuerpo de Kyoya siempre le había parecido muy frio.

Lo acerco más a su pecho, apretándolo contra sí. No le importaba nada, solo le interesaba Kyoya. Kyoya y su bienestar.

El rostro del otro, tranquilo, tal cual le había encontrado en la laguna, le acunó en sus sueños.

* * *

Hibari tardo varios días en despertar. Cuando lo hizo, supo que se había excedido, y por mucho. Manipular fuerzas de la naturaleza era muy complicado, más aún si eran rayos o truenos, pues la electricidad es demasiado volátil. No le extraño que le doliera la cabeza, o que viera doble.

No obstante, cosas más importantes invadían su mente. En primer lugar, el por qué seguía en ese lugar, no lo entendía. Tampoco comprendía la actitud del dueño para con su persona, era demasiado amable, demasiado cálido y enternecedor.

Todos allí eran como los herbívoros, o más bien, eran herbívoros. Siempre en manada, siguiendo un líder, con temores irracionales y sociables.

Sin embargo, Dino era diferente. Si, él era el peor de ellos, era líder de ese grupo de herbívoros. Demasiado de todo, pero no tenía miedo a casi nada.

En segundo lugar, no comprendía porque se sentía cómodo con el mismo. Le había dado libertades que a nadie había concedido, y no es que conociera a muchas personas, pero tan solo el hablarle ya era un alto privilegio en la mentalidad de Hibari.

Tercero, y más importante ¿Por qué lo había salvado? ¡Que le pasaba, por los ocho dioses! El, más que nadie, como criatura mágica, entendía que cuando a los hombres les llegaba la hora lo mejor era resignarse. Ese rayo, al caer en donde se suponía debió caer, los hubiera matado a ambos, pero él hubiera despertado después. Sin embargo, no podía dejarle morir. No.

No entendía, no entendía nada.

Estaba más confundido que con Rokudo.

Estaba experimentando muchísimas más emociones.

¡Se suponía que al salir de la nieve dejaría de sentir!

Kyoya, me avisaron que ya despertaste – Menciono el rubio entrando a la habitación. Su cabello rubio despeinado, pero igual de brillante. Sus ojos repletos de ojeras, no había dormido por temor a que él no despertara.

Vete – El corazón de Hibari se estrujaba ante la imagen, detestaba este sentimiento de preocupación por los otros.

Estaba muy preocupado por ti – Kyoya abrió mucho los ojos aun viendo hacia abajo, esa preocupación al parecer era mutua, pues denotaba que Dino le estaba diciendo la verdad.

No era necesario, _Haneuma_ – Replicó con los ojos inyectados en furia. Cavallone se extrañó con esa actitud, pero a él también le subió la cólera.

¡Que estás diciendo! Claro que lo era, así que no me digas que debo pensar – Dino se subió en la cama, sentándose a poca distancia del pelinegro, quien le veía enojado – Yo hago lo que desee, si quiero preocuparme por ti, lo hago –

¿Quién te crees? No necesito a nadie, menos a ti, _Haneuma_ – Hibari lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo aún más.

Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, Kyoya – La voz no sonaba temblorosa, sino decidida y fuerte – Sino, yo ya no estaría vivo –

Hibari abrió los ojos milimétricamente ante esto, su boca se curvo un poco y su dedo anular tembló.

No creas algo que no es real. Eres un capricho, _Haneuma._ Por lo tanto, eres pasajero – La voz sonó ligera, y Dino pudo percibir que lo último no estaba dirigido hacia él, sino que Kyoya se lo decía a sí mismo.

Entonces me volveré permanente, Kyoya – Los ojos de Dino no eran amables justo ahora, eran cálidos, pero aguerridos. Hibari, al verlo, no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño. El corazón que antes no creía tener bombeaba rápido, su mano apretó el agarre, sus ojos estaban fijos en los otros. Le retaba.

Cuando Dino se acercó, y unió los labios con los suyos fuertemente, Hibari no evito corresponder. Era un beso rudo, el pelinegro no evito morder el labio inferior del otro, sacándole sangre. Dino no dudo en meter su lengua violentamente, desvirgando esa cavidad de forma brutal, recorriéndola entera. Kyoya no pudo contener gemir ante la acción, ni enredar su lengua con la otra. Cavallone prensó sus brazos por la espalda del otro, mientras le sorbía el labio, y Kyoya… se sintió cálido, paso sus brazos alrededor del otro también, en una petición muda.

 _No te atrevas a irte de mi lado._

Cuando se separaron, mirándose retadoramente a los ojos y con las respiraciones agitadas, Dino sintió los brazos en su espalda, fríos, y comprendió el mensaje.

Hibari le tomó de la cabeza, enroscando sus manos detrás de sus cabellos, tocándolos y sintiéndolos suaves. No era cariñoso, solo le acercaba, al punto que sus orbes platinos estaban a solo milímetros de las castañas. Aun le retaba.

Nunca ganaras esto, _Haneuma_ –

Te aseguro que lo hare, Kyoya – Sus alientos chocaban, y Hibari sintió la misma opresión en el pecho al escucharle. Se separó - ¿De dónde vienes? – Dino brilló con su sonrisa radiante, Hibari viró los ojos.

De la nada – Respondió - ¿Sabes a dónde vas? – Sonrió sarcásticamente. Era una risa torcida, pero era la primera que Dino le veía.

Por ahora, contigo, de oriente a occidente – Los ojos cálidos de Dino sonrieron al ver la mueca casi imperceptible de estupefacción. Sus labios besaron la frente del otro.

Gracias por salvarme la vida, Kyoya –

Hibari se sonrojo fuertemente, incluso más que con el beso, siendo sus mejillas rojas el único rastro de expresión en su cara. Dino se acercó a su hombro y se recargo en él.

Kyoya no pudo evitar pensar que el _Haneuma_ le hacía sentir emociones placenteras y emocionantes. _Tal vez, y solo era una suposición_ , podría dedicarse a experimentar sentimientos con él.

Dino era cómo el sol, o más bien, Dino era su pedazo de tenue sol. Intentando brillar fuertemente, y lográndolo, pero siendo opacado por un montón de nubes.

Curvo los labios un poco con ese pensamiento, tal vez ya había cumplido su objetivo jurado.

Dino le abrazó.

* * *

 _VX: Otro de los tan afamados agentes nerviosos. Es familiar del gas mostaza, pero mucho más incisivo. Segundo en su categoría (vencido únicamente por el novichok), provoca incapacitación entre 1-10 minutos desde exposición, eso si no ha sido inhalado, de ser así solo pasaran pocos segundos para la presencia de síntomas. Nauseas, sudoración y mucosa excesiva, temblores, disnea y parálisis, pérdida de conciencia y contracción de los músculos (lo cual, en dosis letal, se traduce en paro respiratorio y/o asfixia). Esta arma biológica está extractivamente regulada por la OTAN._

 _Dato curioso: Se cree que fue utilizada en la guerra Irán-Iraq._

El tercero vendrá, algún día, pero llegará.

Ojalá les hubiera gustado. Si lo hizo (o no lo hizo) háganmelo saber, que para eso esta la caja de comentarios.


End file.
